Her Butler a unlikely truth
by Eva Rousseau
Summary: After the death of her absent mother, Ruby is left with her estate and her faithful butler. The night of the funeral Ruby discovers something in a dream that sadly became a reality. This truth ties in with even a bigger picture, changing her life forever.


It all started at her mother's funeral. She stood there watching the casket go down in to the ground. Her emerald eyes fixed on the casket of the woman who she never really saw. "My lady," her butler said leaning close to her right ear "is there anything I can do for you?"

She turned to look as him. His long brown hair tied back by a red bow slightly hung over one shoulder. He looked at her through his oval framed specs with his bright un-human yellow-green eyes. "No Grell," she replied. Then she gripped his white gloved hand "Just stay with me."

He placed his right hand over his heart "yes my lady,"

After a while of standing in the freezing snow staring at this now filled grave, her face began to feel numb. "Do you wish to leave my lady?" her butler asked.

She nodded "Yes,"

"It is dreadfully cold outside, isn't it?" her butler said as he started a fire in her fireplace "I am pleased that we didn't stay or you might have gotten dreadfully ill."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. As the fire burned her butler knelt down and took off her black shoes. He carefully slipped the drenched socks off her feet. He set the two things next to him and slipped her red slippers on her perfect feet. "Grell," she smiled "why do you take such good care of me?"

"Well, my lady, it is my duty as a butler to tend to your every need." He explained.

She thought about it "I see. Why don't you just call me Ruby like my relatives?"

"Because if I did it would be quite informal, it isn't my place to call you by your first name." he said. He unbuttoned her dress for her. Then he removed her dress. She stood in her white shift. He hung up her dress in the closet. "Would you like some tea before you retire my lady?" he asked.

She shook her head as she stretched her arms and yawned "No, I believe I will just go to sleep."

He walked over to the bed and pulled the covered up. She crawled in and settled in. He pulled the covers over her and tucked in. "Are you comfortable?" he asked.

She nodded "Yes, thank you Grell. That will be all for tonight."

"As you wish my lady," He bowed his head "Goodnight,"

She smiled "Goodnight," Then she shifted to her side and closed her eyes.

He blew out her candle and walked out the door closing it behind him. _Now, _he thought, _time to hunt me some souls. _He took his hair out of the ribbon and combed it out with the comb in his pocket. Slowly it took its natural shade of ruby red. He switched his eye glasses to those with red wire frames accented by a red neck chain adorned with skulls, putting on false eyelashes as well. He changed from his black outfit to a red one that consisted of: black slacks, a white oxford with a red bow tie tie and black leather gloves. What tied it together was a red coat. He smiled at his refection in the large mirror in the hallway showing two rows of shark like teeth "Perfect," He took his chainsaw and flew out of the house. _Being a grim reaper is hard work. I hope I don't slip up again._ He walked down the alleys looking for those on the 'To Die' list. He found who he was looking for giving oral sex to a young man. _That's the whore I've been looking for? _He watched in the shadows as she finished and the man handed her money. Then he left. Grell waited until he was long gone to strike. He started up his chainsaw. He slashed though the young woman.

Suddenly there was a man standing in the shadows watching him collect the soul of the young prostitute. "How dare you." He muttered "You aren't worthy of wearing the color red." He tore the ruby necklace off her neck and shoved it in his pocket.

Then a young reaper walked out of the shadows. His blonde layered hair made him unmistakable "Oh hello Ronald," Grell said "what are you doing here?"

"I am here to convey a message form Master William." He replied.

"From Will, what is it?" Grell smiled.

He cleared his throat "He said that he will be coming for an annual exam soon."

"Will's coming here?" Grell's eyes sparkled. "Oh I can't wait."

Ronald nodded "That is all, sir."

Suddenly Grell paused having the strangest feeling that something was off.

Ruby woke up from a strange dream. She dreamed that her butler was killing her mother with a strange saw like machine. It made a loud roar as it sliced her mother open. Then strange reels of film flew out of her along with a blue light. Grell inspected the reels of film thoughtfully. Then the reels flew in to the machine. Then he smiled a shark toothed smile. He also looked different. His hair was bright red and he wore a red suit. She began to cry silently confused and upset by this dream. She sat up and wept loudly. "Grell," she called "Grell I need you, come here, please."

Grell looked at the building that they lived in "Ruby,"

"What is it sir?" Ronald asked.

He shrugged "Oh nothing, but I must go now."

"Alright, have a nice say sir." Ronald smiled waving.

Grell flew to the house quickly and opened Ruby's door. It was pitch black but he could see with his un-human eyes. "My lady," he gasped rushing to her bed and sitting on it. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing child quickly. She shook like a puny leaf. "Hush now child, I am here." He said.

She found comfort in him unlike most people found in their butlers. She felt safe and warm. She opened her eyes and noticed something was off. She noticed a piece of hair was bright red. She looked up and looked at his face. She could barley make out any facial features at all. She reached over and lit her candle. The light showed her a face that she didn't want to see. There was a man with long red hair and red wire framed glasses. He looked like Grell, but he also looked like Grell from the dream that she just woke up from. She looked at the floor and saw the saw like device propped against the wall. "That's impossible." She muttered she scooted back.

"Afraid so my dear" He replied.

She shook "That means you" she couldn't finish the sentence.

He nodded "Yes,"

The back of her hand came flying towards his face and collided with his skin with a loud smack "Why? Why did you do it?" she asked trying to stop the tears from leaving her eyes. She let out a hiccupy sigh "I thought you were loyal. Now I see you're nothing but an evil selfish creature."

He tackled her pinning her down on the bed. His hands grasped her scrawny arms and restrained her. He looked at her angrily. She closed her eyes and turned her face away. She whimpered with tears running down her cheeks. Then he rolled off of her. He lay next to her on his back. _She couldn't possibly understand. _He thought. "I killed your mother because it is my job. I am a grim reaper and I am obligated to collect the souls of the wicked." He said.

She looked at him scooting closer his coat now surrounding the both of them "how was my mother wicked?"

"You are still too young to understand. She may have been good in your eyes, but she killed seventy-seven men. Your mother was supposed to die." He replied.

She looked away. "I can't believe this." She said turning back around and looking at her butler's now beautiful face. He didn't even look remotely like the quiet timid young servant she had grown up with. He had raised her from infancy. In truth she rarely even saw her mother. Still the love she felt for the woman was strong enough to conquer all doubts of uncertainty. Her mother may have been cruel at times, but Ruby never knew why. It saddened the child whenever she thought about her mother's true feelings. Now she thought about how her mother had treated her. She was too busy for Ruby even when she was off to work. She drifted from party after party leaving Ruby alone but not without someone to watch her, but Grell was always there. He fed her, clothed her, read her stories. _To think of it, he filled up both empty canyons in my heart. I never really had a mother and my father is long gone. I don't even remember what my mother really looked like other than the pictures that line the halls of our manor. I have never seen her face until today._

He pulled her forward and held her close as a mother does to her child. He looked at her china face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Did she know?" Ruby asked.

He nodded "Yes, that's why I had to kill her earlier than anticipated."

"Now that I know." She looked down and buried her face in his long red hair "am I next?"

He took out a book and flipped through the pages "No," he smirked "you're not on the To Die list yet."

She pulled away and slid out of the bed. She quietly walked to the window and looked out. "But when I am, promise me that you will be the one to kill me." She said as she began to twist her hair, a nervous habit.

He sat up. "Think about what you are saying, mistress." He replied.

"I know what I am saying Grell." She sighed "When it is time to die. I want you to reap my soul." She turned around and suddenly he was there.

His bright green eyes shining with the moon, he smiled revealing a row of shark like teeth "My dear little Ruby." He got down on one knee and held her hand "I couldn't possibly."

"It's an order then. Kill me when it is time and take my soul to purgatory." She said strongly.

He looked up at the child he had raised. _My baby wants me to kill her. I vowed to protect her no matter what. Now she wants me to kill her. I have to do as she says, but I could never kill her. What will I do? _"I shall my child. Let it be known that when you die I shall be the only one who takes your soul." He announced "I swear to you, that promise will be kept."

"Thank you my butler." She replied looking down at him "Thank you." 


End file.
